


Because in the end, I have you / В конце концов, у меня есть ты

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec lives in London, Alernative Universe, Alternative Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Internet Friends, Light Angst, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Magnus lives in New York, Salec BROTP, Soulmates, They Make It Work, True Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Магнус и Алек в отношениях на расстоянии, встретившись в Интернете, они никогда не виделись в реальной жизни. Они знакомы уже несколько лет, но из-за работы им не удавалось встретиться.Но Алеку выпадает возможность отправиться в Нью-Йорк, и они оказываются в одном городе.





	Because in the end, I have you / В конце концов, у меня есть ты

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [Because in the end, I have you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13415928)

_**Расстояние – ничто, когда кто-то значит все.** _

— Так, эта рубашка подходит к этим джинсам, но мне еще нравится бордовая, потому что она подчеркивает мои…Александр, ты меня вообще слушаешь?

Алек моргнул, возвращая внимание к своему парню, который пиксельной картинкой зло на него смотрел. Лайтвуд улыбнулся.

— Прости, детка, я просто немного отвлекся. Ты выглядишь очень хорошо, – на лице Магнуса появилась лукавая улыбка. – В смысле очень хорошо.

— И что же мне с тобой делать? – выражение лица Магнуса смягчилось, и он слегка покачал головой.

—У меня есть несколько мыслей… – рассмеялся Алек.

Магнус фыркнул, откидывая на кровать одежду и садясь перед компьютером, отчего Алек мог лучше видеть его лицо. Он выглядел потрясающе сегодня, как и всегда, одетый лишь в черные джинсы. Его волосы были уложены, а на лице макияж – черная подводка и блестки на поразительных янтарных глазах. Алек должен был помочь Магнусу выбрать рубашку, но кто мог винить его в том, что он отвлекся, если его парень выглядел _так_.

— Дорогой, вернись на землю. А то я опоздаю на работу. Опять.

Алек ухмыльнулся, мягко посмеиваясь и качая головой.

— Если ты позволишь мне закончить, то я бы сказал, что ты можешь обнять и поцеловать меня, – он пожал плечами. – Но у меня есть мысли и о других вещах. 

Лицо Магнуса смягчилось. Алек знал, что Бейн так же, как и он сам, думал обо всех тех милях, которые их разделяли – а именно 3,462.42. Лондон бы красивым городом, и Алеку нравилось там жить, нравилась энергия, культура, люди. Это именно то, что привлекло его в первую очередь, тяга к путешествиям звала его исследовать. Но каким бы красивым ни был город, он все чаще понимал, что ненавидит его за то, как он далек от Нью-Йорка.

Алек переехал в Лондон в восемнадцать лет, только выпустившись из школы. Смесь желания уехать как можно дальше от родителей и жгучее стремление путешествовать по миру поспособствовали тому, что он поступил на журналистику зарубеж. Цель была в том, чтобы отсутствовать от трех до пяти лет, а потом вернуться домой, но из-за любви к городу он остался на постоянную основу. Теперь, семь лет спустя, у него была своя квартира, работа и кот. Вся его жизнь была здесь.

Ну, половина. Другая его часть жила в Нью-Йорке.

Магнус и Алек познакомились в Твиттере два года назад. Она начали общаться благодаря общему подписчику, сначала посредством откликов, а потом переходя в личные сообщения. Они, в свою очередь, перетекли в смс, звонки и, в конечном счете, скайп. Ни дня не проходило, чтобы они не общались. Было потрясающе иметь онлайн друга, который не встречал тебя лично, но все равно хотел узнать. Кому ты мог рассказать о своем дне, у кого не было никаких предрассудков, кто был готов выслушать и поддержать.

Алек, будучи выходцем из Нью-Йорка, ужасно скучал по городу. Как бы он ни любил путешествовать, суета города всегда его привлекала, и Алеку нравилось там жить. Это был случай «ты не ценишь, что имеешь, пока не потеряешь» и теперь, когда он не мог покинуть Лондон, его сердце разрывалось от желания ощутить натиск автомобилей и непрекращающийся гул улиц. Он в этом полагался на Магнуса, что тот заглушит это чувство, рассказывая о своем дне, независимо от того, насколько он мог быть рутинным.

Алек проводил все свое свободное время работая в издательской компании, чем он был невероятно увлечен. С самого детства парень любил читать, и теперь он зарабатывает этим на жизнь. Компания еще не разменяла даже свой первый десяток и не была крупной, но разрасталась с каждым днем все больше и больше. С тех пор, как Алек начал там работать, они расширились почти в три раза. Он любил свою работу, правда любил, и на самом деле знал, что мог бы работать в издательстве в любом другом месте, но он еще не был готов уходить с работы, которую для себя создал.

Все стало сложнее, когда он понял, что у него есть чувства к Магнусу. Намного сложнее.

Примерно через год их дружбы, вещи стали меняться. Прощания стали дольше, разговоры откровеннее, и Алек знал, что не сможет побороть одолевшие его чувства, даже если бы попытался. Но оказалось, что ему не пришлось волноваться об этом, потому что Магнус чувствовал то же самое.

Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что его отношения с Магнусом были тем, с чем ему никогда прежде не приходилось сталкиваться. Осознание того, что он был влюблен, стало для Алека шоком, потому что он всегда ассоциировал это чувство с держанием за руки, свиданиями и страстными поцелуями. Но он влюбился в Магнуса медленно, день за днем, сообщение за сообщением, даже не прикасаясь. Будучи в разных странах и разных часовых поясах. Это было странно и очень ново, но и для Магнуса это не было чем-то обыденным, так что это был новый опыт для них обоих.

Таким образом, они перешли от лучших друзей к возлюбленным, и это было нелегко. Они все еще разговаривали каждый день, единственным различием был обмен признаниями в любви и преимущество интернет-секса, что тоже было неизведанной ранее территорией.

Сейчас, за пару недель до их годовщины, Алек был счастливее, чем когда-либо. Его отношения с Магнусом – физические или нет, были лучшими в его жизни. Некоторые дни были тяжелее других, и иногда они хотели все это прекратить, разочарованные в происходящем. Но никогда не решались. Они не сдавались, продолжая бороться. Ночами обычно было тяжелее всего, зная, что Магнусу было так же одиноко по ту сторону океана, и чаще всего Алек засыпал в футболке, которую ему прислал парень. Что угодно, чтобы быть ближе к Магнусу. Они со всем справлялись, потому что многое друг для друга значили, и знали, что, даже находясь на разных континентах, им не нужен был кто-то, кроме друг друга.

— О чем задумался? – спросил Магнус, мягко улыбаясь. – Ты притих, и я подумал соединение зависло.

Алек улыбнулся, проводя пальцами по лицу Магнуса на экране. Он мог представить ощущение его теплой кожи под подушечками своих пальцев, немного грубее там, где была щетина.

— Просто размышляю, – ответил он. – Я скучаю.

Магнус понимающе кивнул, смотря на Алека.

— Я тоже скучаю, мой Александр.

Все эти 3,462.42 мили всплыли в голове Алека, и он ненавидел каждую из них за то, что удерживали его от любви всей его жизни. Удерживали от возможности прикоснуться к Магнусу, держать его за руку, целовать.

Однако момент был нарушен звонком телефона Магнуса, лежавшим на кровати позади него.

— Черт, – выругался он, извиняясь смотря на Алека. – Моя машина здесь, и мне надо бежать. Люблю тебя, хорошего дня на работе, – быстро посылая воздушный поцелуй, Магнус отключился, оставляя Алека пялиться в свое собственное отражение.

Он тяжело вздохнул, проверяя часы. У него было еще десять минут до окончания перерыва, и надо было возвращаться к работе. Он откинулся на своем стуле, закрывая глаза и позволяя представить себе мир, в котором Магнус целует его перед уходом, где он улыбается Алеку в губы и говорит, что они увидятся по его возвращению. Мир, где Алек не запоминал разницу в часовых поясах и где одному из них не приходится бодрствовать до поздней ночи или просыпаться на пару часов раньше, чтобы поговорить друг с другом.

— Мистер Лайтвуд? – Алек открыл глаза, фантазия исчезла в облаке дыма. В дверях стоял его помощник, глядя на него с робкой улыбкой. – Мистер Алдетри попросил сопроводить вас на встречу. Вероятно, это важно, – Алек кивнул, проводя рукой по волосам и закрывая окно со скайпом. Он остановился, прежде чем закрыть крышку ноутбука, смотря на фоновое изображение.

Это была фотография Магнуса, которую он прислала несколькими неделями ранее – он стоял перед фасадом здания, _его собственного_ здания, с широчайшей улыбкой указывая на вывеску. Магнус был планировщиком свадеб, самым востребованным в Нью-Йорке, и недавно открыл собственный офис, наконец уходя из компании, в которой работал до этого. Алек не мог гордиться им сильнее, даже если бы попытался.

—Мистер Лайтвуд? – Алек поднял взгляд, понимая, что его помощник все еще ждет.

Последний раз взглянув на экран, он закрыл ноутбук и встал, поправляя пиджак, прежде чем отправиться на встречу.

Алдетри ждал его в офисе, когда пришел Алек, стоя спиной к двери.

— Войдите, – отозвался он, когда Алек постучал. Он работал на Алдетри много лет и за все это время мужчина ни разу не приложил усилий, чтобы завести с ним хоть какие-нибудь отношения, или с другими сотрудниками. Алек едва ли его видел, не говоря уже о том, чтобы обмолвится хоть парой слов, не считая ежемесячных собраний о продвижении работы и случайных встреч в коридоре.

Поэтому, он немного нервничал, когда его вызвали в кабинет.

— Мистер Лайтвуд, присаживайтесь, – Алек сел, нервно теребя свои часы. Алдетри все еще стоял к нему спиной, руки сцеплены в замок, и смотрел в окно. Атмосфера была напряженной и неловкой. Алеку хотелось хоть что-нибудь сказать, но он прикусил язык, тихо сидя на своем месте.

Наконец, его босс повернулся с серьезным выражением лица.

— Алек, ты с нами уже долгое время, – что ж, нетипичное начало разговора. Если только речь шла не об увольнении. О боже, Алека точно увольняют. Он понятия не имел, что сделал не так; однажды он, конечно, опоздал на час, но он разговаривал с Магнусом допоздна и…

— Да, сэр. Уже пять лет.

— Ты один из наших лучших сотрудников, – необычный способ кого-то уволить, и Алек чувствовал как это “но” висит у него над головой, в ожидании обрушиться.

Алеку нужна была эта работа. Помимо того, что он ее любил, он не мог позволить себе поиски новой прямо сейчас. Издательство «Институт» было самым успешным в Великобритании, и Алек не готов был с этим расстаться. Конечно, это могло быть скрытым благословением. Он не хотел надеяться, но увольнение – может быть сейчас самым лучшим для него вариантом. Потому что ему придется искать новую работу и, возможно….он может поискать ее в Нью-Йорке.

Внезапно, Алек с растущим желанием надеялся, что его уволят.

Он затаил дыхание, ожидая продолжения от Алдетри. Его разум гудел возможностями – он должен будет найти квартиру или, возможно, они с Магнусом могли бы съехаться. Были ли они готовы к этому? И ему придется перевезти все свои вещи, о господи, а что..

— Мы бы хотели предложить вам повышение, мистер Лайтвуд.

Вереница его мыслей остановилась, ударяя по тормозам на полной скорости. _Повышение?_ Все мысли о квартире и переезде исчезли, на смену им пришла некая тяжесть в груди. Конечно, Алек хотел продвигаться в работе, и он не знал, в чем именно заключается это повышение, хотя оно наверняка подтолкнет его в нужном направлении, но принять это предложение – все равно, что забить последний гвоздь в свой гроб, не позволяющий им с Магнусом оказаться в одном городе. После согласия, он уже не сможет уйти.

Он, должно быть, выглядел потрясенным и напуганным, потому что Алдетри обошел свой стол и встал напротив Алека. Он серьезно посмотрел на парня, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Не удивляйся так, Алек. Ты наверняка этого ожидал? – Лайтвуд лишь безмолвно покачал головой, его босс хмыкнул. – Что ж, за последний год мы пытались привлечь больше авторов, если быть точнее – за пределами Соединенного Королевства. Нам нужны некая связь, кто-то, готовый путешествовать, чтобы найти для нас новые таланты, – он поднял бровь. – Это похоже на то, что тебя бы заинтересовало?

— Путешествие? – быстро спросил Алек. – Эм, куда именно?

Алдетри взял файл со стола, открывая.

— Ну, нам откликнулись из разных мест, но на данный момент больше всего потенциальных авторов мы нашли в Большом Яблоке, – Алек едва мог слышать, что ему говорят, из-за того, как сильно билось его сердце. – Думаю, ты лучший вариант, ведь ты там вырос. Да и ты давно не был дома, да?

Он кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу. Нью-Йорк. Они хотели отправить его в _Нью-Йорк_ , по работе, чтобы он занимался своим делом.

Его хотели отправить в родной город. В город _Магнуса_.

Это было настолько нереально, что Алек, казалось, плывет. В одно мгновение он неуверенно говорит боссу, что заинтересован в такой перспективе, а в другое – подписывает контракт, дрожащей рукой выводя свое имя черной пастой. Алдетри продолжал говорить о полетах и условиях проживания, и Алек изо всех сил пытался слушать, но растущее головокружение мешало сосредоточиться. Он волновался и нервничал; его разум подкидывал ему разнообразные картинки – увидеть Магнуса в живую, посмотреть в его глаза, на его лицо, оценить, наконец, его красоту должным образом, держать его за руку и чувствовать тепло его кожи. Касаться Магнуса.

Все это казалось слишком, но в то же время недостаточно.

Прошло чуть больше часа с того момента, как Алек разговаривал со своим парнем, а теперь он уходил из офиса своего босса с документами и датами полета в Нью-Йорк через две недели. За два дня до их с Магнусом годовщины.

Никогда раньше Алек не позволял себе представить то, что они могут провести годовщину вместе потому, что это казалось неосуществимым. Но документ, который он держал в руке, не только давал такую возможность – он претворил это в реальность. Это действительно происходило.

Алек едет в Нью-Йорк.

***

Три недели спустя, Алек напоследок проверял чемодан, когда зазвонил его телефон. Практически бросаясь через матрас, чтобы достать его, он слегка расстроился, что звонил не Магнус, а Саймон.

— Хей, Сай, – проворчал он.

— Казалось бы, что человек, возвращающийся домой меньше, чем через двадцать четыре часа, должен звучать немного более радостно, – рассмеялся Саймон на том конце.

Алек закатил глаза, зажимая телефон между ухом и плечом, возвращаясь к своему чемодану.

— Конечно, я рад, идиот. Я просто надеялся, что звонит кое-кто другой, – он услышал возмущенный вскрик Саймона и рассмеялся.

— Следи за языком, Лайтвуд! Может ты все же захочешь получше относиться к своему лучшему другу тире зятю, особенно потому, что именно он завтра встает на рассвете, чтобы забрать твою задницу из аэропорта, – отвесил колкость Саймон, естественно шутя. Саймон и Алек всегда были такими, дразня и подшучивая друг над другом при любом удобном случае, любой предлог, чтобы вывести из себя друга. Прежде чем они стали лучшими друзьями в старшей школе, было время, когда они действительно не ладили, но довольно скоро осознали, что у них много общего, и так зародилась их дружба. Стало еще лучше, когда Изабель с Саймоном начали встречаться, и, в конце концов, поженились, потому что только своему лучшему другу Алек мог доверить сердце своей сестры.

— Да-да, ты лучший. Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал, бла-бла-бла, – Саймон изрекал какие-то ругательства с другого конца линии, говоря Алеку, куда именно он может это «засунуть». Алек лишь ухмыльнулся. – В любом случае, ты звонишь по какой-то определенной причине? Я немного занят со сборами.

— Я.. – Саймон замолчал, линия затихла вместе с ним. Алек почувствовал, как напряжение овладело разговором, прежде чем его друг снова заговорил. – Я просто хотел убедиться, что, ну..что ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя подвез кто-то другой. Кто-то, кому ты должен сказать, что приезжаешь, – он не упустил то, как Саймон акцентировал слова, смысл донесен четко и ясно.

Вина оплела внутренности Алека, и он опустился на край кровати. Потому что Саймон имел в виду Магнуса, который даже не догадывался, что меньше чем через сутки, они с Алеком буду в одном городе.

Не то, чтобы он планировал не рассказывать Магнусу. Совсем наоборот. У него были все основания рассказать Магнусу в тот же день, когда было принято окончательное решение, чтобы не тешить их обоих ложными надеждами. Он бы рассказал ему во время звонка по скайпу, сначала говоря о повышении, а потом о том, куда направляется. Он даже вытащил свою старую бейсболку с картинкой «Я <3 НЙ».

Когда он все же позвонил Магнусу, слова застряли у него в горле, без возможности быть произнесенными. Его разум предоставил ему кучу вариантов о том, почему это была плохая идея – они не были готовы, вся магия будет потеряна, стоит им увидеться лицом к лицу, Магнус не полюбит его так же сильно, когда встретит вживую. Одна за другой, мысли сомнения заволакивали его разум, и он знал, что не может рассказать Магнусу. Пока нет. Так что он слушал, как Магнус рассказывал о своем дне и свадьбе, которую планировал, старая кепка обвиняющее смотрела на него все это время.

Он бы рассказал ему, в конце концов. Он должен был подождать подходящего момента.

Но теперь Алеку оставались часы до отлета, а любовь всей его жизни все еще была без понятия, что он приезжает.

И Саймон, и Изабель безустанно пытались убедить его быть честным (Изабель была более решительно настроена, угрожая найти Магнуса и самой ему все рассказать), убеждая, что Магнус любит его и ничего не изменится, когда они, наконец, встретятся. Но Алек не мог этого принять, из раза в раз придумывая новые отговорки, почему это была плохая идея, убеждая себя, что так будет лучше. У них хорошо все получалось и онлайн, почему Алеку захотелось бы это испортить?

Он знал, что трус, отступая лишь потому, что был напуган, позволяя сомнению взять над собой верх. Он это полностью понимал, но не смог убедить себя поступить правильно, как бы громко его сердце не кричало это сделать.

— Нет, Сай. Я уверен, – он чувствовал, как разбивается его сердце на этих словах, но напомнил себе, что так будет лучше. То, что было между ним и Магнусом – магия в чистом виде, и когда через две недели Алек вернется из Нью-Йорка, у них она все еще будет, Магнус даже не заметит разницы. – Мой самолет приземляется в восемь утра.

Это было к лучшему.

Он мог слышать каплю разочарования в голосе друга, но был рад, когда Саймон сменил тему. Потому что Саймон всегда знал, что нужно Алеку, продолжая болтать об Изабель, которая была безгранично счастлива приезду брата. Он сказал, что его сестра только об этом и болтала с того самого момента, когда они узнали, что он приедет, что заставило Алека улыбнуться. Он тоже был рад с ней увидеться. Они много разговаривали, но последний раз, когда виделись вживую – был три года назад, когда он приезжал на ее свадьбу.

Он улыбался от того, как Саймон говорил об Изабель. Он был так оживлен каждый раз, говоря о ней, и Алек ясно мог слышать любовь в его голосе, как он практически мечтательно выдыхает ее имя. Алек должен признать, они были просто очаровательны. Он слушал, как Саймон болтает, пока закидывал последние вещи в сумку, закрывая ее и ставя перед входной дверью. Как бы он ни был счастлив за них, он не мог удержаться от иррационального чувства ревности, вспыхнувшего в его груди. Им никогда не приходилось волноваться о некоторых вещах, как им с Магнусом. Они воспринимали как должное простое держание за руки, утренние поцелуи и нежные касания. Они не знали, каково это – так сильно, до боли желать всего этого, что, если ты не дотронешься, не поцелуешь, то умрешь.

Алек зажмурился, одна единственная слеза скользнула по его щеке. Ему нужно было провериться у врача. Он вымещал агрессию на себя на Изабель и Саймона, что было нечестно. Это не их вина, что ему слишком страшно встретиться с Магнусом.

Он, должно быть, пропустил что-то, сказанное Саймоном, потому что друг пытался привлечь его внимание.

— Алек, ты в порядке, приятель?

Алек встряхнул головой, пытаясь собрать свои мысли воедино и по порядку. Он прочистил горло, прежде чем ответить.

— Да,эм..я в порядке. Просто немного нервничаю, знаешь? Прошло много времени с тех пор, как я был дома.

Он практически видел утешающую улыбку Саймона.

— Я знаю, Алек. Знаю. Но не беспокойся, ладно? Из и я будем с тобой все время. В конце концов, все получится, – Саймон любезно не спрашивал Алека, не спорил о том, что он явно нервничал возвращаться домой по другой причине.

Алек пожелал своему другу хорошей ночи, не в силах остановить улыбку, расползающуюся по его лицу, когда тот сказал «увидимся завтра». Потому что завтра он увидит своего лучшего друга и сестру, и все это того стоило.

Повесив трубку, Алек упал на подушки. Он закрыл глаза, сонливость окутала его, словно волна. Его тревожность о следующем дне была поглощена ужасной нуждой во сне, усталость быстро взяла свое.

Прямо перед тем, как провалиться в бессознательность, его телефон загудел, все еще крепко сжатый в ладони. Он поднес телефон к лицу и разблокировал, улыбаясь несмотря ни на что, когда увидел имя Магнуса.

_Спокойной ночи, детка. Люблю тебя больше, чем можно выразить словами. Хороших снов. Хх_

Сон взял над ним верх прежде, чем он смог ответить, веки тяжелые, словно на них был непомерный вес. Он заснул с улыбкой, представляя перед собой лицо Магнуса.

***

Алек вспомнил, как сильно не любил перелеты, когда, наконец, прошел через ворота аэропорта следующим утром. Помимо того, что было слишком рано, чтобы просыпаться и функционировать должным образом, охрана, очереди и оскорбительные комментарии были и без того грубым пробуждением.

Но его настроение значительно улучшилось, когда толпа уменьшилась, и он увидел Саймона, Изабель рядом с ним держала огромный самодельный плакат «С Возвращением, Алек». От широкой улыбки начали болеть щеки, а глаза наполнились слезами, пока он пробирался через людей к своим близким. Изабель ринулась к нему первая, с разбега прыгая ему на руки, оборачиваясь вокруг его тела как коала. Алек с легкостью ее поймал и рассмеялся ей в плечо, пока кружился вокруг себя.

— Привет, Из.

— Привет, старший брат.

— Я скучала по тебе, – она слегка отстранилась и поцеловала его в щеку.

— Я скучал сильнее, – он улыбнулся со слезами на глазах.

Она широко улыбнулась, слезла с него и отодвинулась в сторону, давая проход Саймону, который запрыгнул на Алека так же, как его жена до этого. Алек удивленно хохотнул, когда его лучший друг прыгнул, оборачивая свои ноги вокруг его талии. Они смеялись так сильно, что чуть не упали. Подражая Изабель, Саймон с преувеличенным усердием поцеловал Алека в щеку, громкий чмок заставил всех троих рассмеяться.

Алек опустил Саймон на землю, закатывая глаза, но на его лице светилась нежность.

— И тебе привет, Сай, – Саймон ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Они помогли Алеку с сумками, идя к машине. Изабель и Саймон не могли перестать болтать, постоянно перебивая друг друга. Алек рассмеялся, пытаясь слушать так внимательно, как только мог.

Раз уж еще рано, они решили сходить на завтрак, чтобы поболтать, наверстывая упущенное. Саймон привез их в закусочную – Таки – куда Изабель и Алек ходили каждые выходные, будучи детьми. Лайтвуд улыбнулся, объятый ностальгией. Было трудно поверить, что он был здесь, дома, в городе, где вырос, с двумя людьми, которых любил больше всего на свете.

Он заставил себя не думать о третьем человеке, отсутствие которого чувствовалось дырой в сердце Алека.

Они сели в кабинку, и Алек рассказал им все о повышении и его новой роли в качестве связующего. В общем, он будет глазами и ушами, разыскивая новые таланты и отправляя свои комментарии в Лондон, где будет принято окончательное решение. Алдетри описал это так, что Алек будет путешествовать по миру, встречаясь с авторами и читая их работы.

— Алек, это потрясающе! – воскликнула Изабель, сияя. – Это же твоя мечта, возможность путешествовать по миру, выполняя свою работу!

— К этому надо будет привыкнуть, но думаю, что мне это понравится, – пожал плечами Алек.

— И как часто ты будешь заглядывать в Нью-Йорк? – Изабель бросила взгляд на мужа, прежде чем посмотреть на брата со скромной улыбкой.

Алек вздохнул. Он ожидал этого разговора рано или поздно. Ни один из них не упомянул Магнуса с тех пор, как Алек сошел с самолета, но он знал, что это ненадолго. 

— Не знаю, Из. Может несколько раз в год?

— Лучше, чем ни одного, да? – она пожала плечами.

Алек перевел взгляд на Саймона в поисках поддержки, но его друг смотрел с таким же выражением, как и сестра.

— Да ладно тебе, Алек. Это идеальная возможность для вас двоих. Не идеально, но намного лучше, чем ничего, правда?

— Ребят, поверьте, я знаю. Я не переставал думать о том, как удивительно это будет для наших с Магнусом отношений, с тех пор, как узнал о повышении. Быть с Магнусом – в смысле действительно быть с ним – это то, чего я хотел с тех самых пор, как мы только начали общаться. Но, – Алек расстроено вздохнул, проводя рукой по волосам. Он посмотрел им в глаза. – Все меняется при встрече. Вы не можете этого понять, но я знаю, что все будет по-другому.

— Как по-другому, Алек? Ты любишь Магнуса так же, как я люблю Саймона. То, что ты никогда не встречал его, ничего не меняет. Я точно знаю, что, как только Магнус тебя увидит, то влюбится еще больше. Потому что он любит тебя, Алек, и он был с тобой во время всех трудностей, надеясь, что вы однажды по-настоящему будет вместе, – Изабель нахмурилась и скрестила руки на груди. – И теперь, когда этот день, наконец, настал, ты хочешь все бросить лишь потому, что ты боишься?

— Я не боюсь, – Алек побледнел, переваривая нагоняй от сестры, и выпалил первое, что пришло в голову.

Но едва слова были произнесены, он понял, что они были ложью. Изабель и Саймон тоже это знали, но ничего не сказали.

— Ладно, допустим мне страшно. Что мне делать? – Алек зарылся лицом в свои ладони, позабыв про завтрак.

—Эм, алло? Иди и заполучи своего мужчину, естественно! – на этот раз заговорил Саймон. Брови Алека взлетели от наглости парня. Саймон безобидно пожал плечами. – А чего ты ожидал? Алек, он скорее всего сейчас ждет, когда ты напишешь или позвонишь ему, так же, как и ты, потому что постоянно проверяешь телефон под столом, – Алек покраснел, виновато кладя телефон на стол. – Вместо того чтобы позвонить, почему бы тебе не поехать к нему?

—Я…– Алек хотел возразить, но ничего не смог сказать. Потому что, честно говоря, ему больше всего этого хотелось. Он хотел постучать в дверь Магнуса, притянуть его объятия и узнать, как он пахнет. Он хотел ощутить кожу Магнуса под своими прикосновениями и посмотреть ему в глаза, когда их ничего не разделяет. Он хотел поцеловать его, услышать удивленный вдох, когда их губы сомкнуться, почувствовать пальцы Магнуса в своих волосах, когда он ответит на поцелуй.

— Мне надо идти, – прошептал он, задыхаясь.

Саймон и Изабель обменялись взглядом, прежде чем лучезарно улыбнуться Алеку. Парень в секунду оказался за дверью, едва услышав пожелания удачи за своей спиной.

***

Алек задыхался, когда добрался до места назначения.

Он пробежал, казалось, через весь Нью-Йорк, не останавливаясь, и теперь он был здесь, и единственное, что он знал – настало время прекратить убегать.

Черно-золотая дверь возвышалась над ним, как стена, единственная преграда, удерживающая его от своего парня. 3,462.42 мили сократились практически до нуля – всего несколько футов и эта треклятая дверь.

Дверь, в которую Алек не мог набраться смелости постучать.

Как бы ему ни хотелось, Алек прибежал сюда не сразу, как только покинул кафе. Он хотел, чтобы все было идеально, что означало, ему придется сделать несколько остановок. В левой руке он держал коробку с любимой пиццей Магнуса, из ресторанчика вниз по улице, о котором он постоянно говорил. В правой – букет цветов из пурпурных и голубых веточек сирени – любимые Магнуса. Однако обе его руки так сильно тряслись, что Алек боялся, что все выронит.

Дышать было тяжело. Этот момент формировался в течение двух лет; два года разговоров поздней ночью, два года перешептываний по телефону о секретах, которых никто не знал, два года смеха, шуток и поддразнивания, обрывков разговоров перед сном и ранним утром, два года сна в одиночестве, ссор и примирений, худших и бесспорно лучших времен.

Но превыше всего, два года безграничной любви.

И теперь, когда все подходило к итогу, моменту, к которому все шло с самого начала.

Алек сходил с ума.

Он закрыл глаза, представляя лицо Магнуса, полное любви и счастья. Он представил его улыбку, и какой яркой она будет, когда он откроет дверь. Его нервозность утихла, пропадая совсем, на смену ей пришла необходимость увидеть Магнуса, настолько сильная, что Алек не уверен, что чувствовал ли что-то подобное когда-либо в своей жизни. Он сделал шаг вперед, и его сознание будто отделилось от тела. Он смотрел, как его рука поднялась к двери, костяшки судорожно ударились дважды по дереву, прежде чем он отступил.

Его сердце билось где-то в ушах, шум спутывал его ощущения, но сквозь всю эту пелену он услышал шаги по ту сторону двери. Шаги _Магнуса_. Он был так близко, он был почти здесь, что Алек..

Дверь распахнулась. 

Оглядываясь на ситуацию, Алеку было бы довольно стыдно признать, что он чуть не упал в обморок. Что его первый реальный разговор со своим парнем чуть не стал его звонком в скорую, чтобы привести Алека в чувство.

К счастью, он не вырубился. Был близок к этому, но, слава богу, остался в сознании.

Но он все же уронил коробку с пиццей, и Магнус будет дразнить его по этому поводу в течение долгих лет.

Звук столкновения коробки с полом едва достигнул слуха Алека, потому что перед ним стоял Магнус, и выглядел словно ангел, сошедший с небес на землю. Возможно, это все воображение Алека, но он уверен, что видел луч света, озаряющий Магнуса со спины, омывая теплым светом его и без того прекрасные черты.

Он был одет в один из своих черных шелковых халатов, которые так любил Алек, завязанный на поясе, оставив открытой б **о** льшую часть груди. Его волосы были уложены на одну сторону, лишенные геля, и на его лице не было ни грамма косметики.

Господи, Алек так сильно его любил.

Магнус выглядел так же ошеломительно, как Алек себя чувствовал, держа в руке чайную чашечку, но не сдвинувшийся с места ни на сантиметр с тех пор, как открыл дверь. Алек думал, что сказать, но каждый раз, надумав что-то хорошее, мысль пропадала, его мозг замыкался. Видя Магнуса вживую, его мозговая деятельность выходила из строя, будто кто-то пролил кофе на клавиатуру, и он спешил сохранить хоть что-то, поддерживающее его системы в работе.

Магнус сглотнул, глубоко вдохнул, снова сглотнул и прочистил горло, не сводя с Алека взгляда. Наконец, он, казалось, немного пришел в себя, по крайней мере больше, чем Алек, и вроде как был несколько к этому подготовлен. 

 

— Ал-Александр? – он спросил так, будто был совсем не уверен, что Алек реален и стоит перед ним или это просто плод его воображения. Он прочистил горло еще раз, говоря на этот раз более уверенно. – Александр?

Алек неуверенно улыбнулся, едва осознавая свои действия. Его мозг все еще пытался совладать с ситуацией, но улыбка была простым действием. Знакомым. Алек почти всегда улыбался, когда был с Магнусом.

— Привет, – выдохнул он, почти шепотом.

Это, казалось, еще больше потрясло Магнуса, рот сформировался буквой «о», словно слышать голос Алека делало его гораздо более реальным.

— Это ты.

— Это я, – Алек кивнул, чувствуя себя более уверенно. Его взгляд более не был затуманен, и он слышал свое сердцебиение в ушах уже намного слабее.

— Что..как? – Магнус заикался, оглядывая Алека сверху вниз, как будто он все еще не мог понять. Алек делал то же самое, смотря на Магнуса будто впервые – что, в каком-то роде так и было.

— Я, эм, ну, мое повышение, – Алек нервно облизал губы, неопределенно махая руками. – Они хотели, чтобы я путешествовал по работе и эм, ну, я путешествую, – это, пожалуй, было худшее объяснение, но Магнус, кажется, прекрасно все понял, кивая в ответ.

— К-как долго?

— Две недели, – на это Алек знал ответ. Глаза Магнуса расширились, на губы закралась небольшая улыбка. Господи, его губы. Алек был слишком потрясен, чтобы заметить их раньше, но теперь он не понимает, как вообще заметил что-то, кроме них.

И если честно, он не понимает, почему они все еще так далеко друг от друга.

— Ну, теперь я знаю, почему ты не ответил на мое сообщение, – Магнус медленно моргнул, прежде чем у него вырвался мягкий смешок.

Алек улыбнулся, потом усмехнулся, а потом понял, что не может прекратить смеяться, стоя в коридоре и смотря на Магнуса с неконтролируемым смехом, вырывающимся из его груди. Магнус тоже смеялся, оба не могли перевести дыхание.

Алек взял себя в руки первым, прекращая смеяться, оба не переставали смотреть, желая приблизиться друг к другу, но слишком боясь. Коробка с пиццей все еще была на полу, и Алек наклонился, чтобы ее поднять, передавая ее вместе с цветами Магнусу, скромно улыбаясь.

— Я эм, это тебе. Я подумал, ну…если ты не занят, мы могли бы устроить ланч? – он посмотрел на часы. – Или бранч, поскольку все еще довольно рано. 

— Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание, Александр? – Магнус закусил губу, пытаясь не улыбаться.

— Да, полагаю, что да, – Алек улыбнулся в ответ, пожимая плечами.

— Что ж, – игривое выражение лица Магнуса сменилось на серьезное, и он достал свой телефон. – Мне придется спросить своего парня и убедиться, что он не против.

Алек прижал ладонь ко рту, удивленно посмеиваясь. Магнус поднес телефон к уху, не отрывая взгляда от Алека. Не прошло и секунды, как телефон Алека зазвонил. Он достал его из кармана, смотря на Магнуса.

— Алло?

— Привет. У меня есть вопрос.

— Задавай.

— У меня на пороге стоит прекрасный, очаровательный и красивый молодой человек с цветами и пиццей, приглашая на свидание. Я сказал ему, что мне нужно твое разрешение.

— Прекрасный, очаровательный _и_ красивый, говоришь? – Алек обдумывал вопрос. Магнус утвердительно хмыкнул. – Ну, кто я такой, чтобы отказать тебе в таком?

— Значит, это да?

— Да.

Магнус повесил трубку, убирая телефон в карман халата. Алек сделал то же самое, положив его себе в карман.

— Итак.. он согласился.

— Что ж, должно быть это мой счастливый день, – рассмеялся Алек. Магнус потянулся, чтобы с улыбкой забрать коробку и цветы из рук Алека, затем исчезая в квартире. Алек стоял на пороге, не зная, следует ли ему пойти за Магнусом или подождать.

Магнус вернулся через несколько минут с пустыми руками. Алек чувствовал, как желание протянуть руку и дотронуться до него, гудело в его пальцах, словно магнит, отчаянно нуждаясь добраться до Магнуса. Потребовалось физическое усилие, чтобы не броситься ему в объятия, как сделали Саймон и Изабель этим утром. Но Магнус стоял на своем месте, как и Алек, следуя примеру своего парня.

Воздух между ними трещал искрами и напряжением, тягу становилось невозможно игнорировать и труднее предотвратить. Глаза Магнуса непрерывно метались от губ к глазам Алека, которому было сложно сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме мужчины, стоящего перед ним, и вариантам того, как избавиться от расстояния между ними.

Потому что 3,462.42 мили сейчас сократились до шага. Не было больше океанов, континентов, часовых поясов, экранов техники и дверей. Всего лишь шаг.

Алек и Магнус шагнули одновременно, полностью сокращая дистанцию, и кожа Алека разразилась фейерверками. Рука Магнуса легла на его бицепс, а другая – на затылок, обе руки Алека были на бедрах Магнуса. Он чувствовал каждую точку их соприкосновения – грудь, бедра, руки, губы.

Потому что подавляющее ощущение касаний полностью отвлекло Алека от того, что он _целует_ его. Алек целует Магнуса. Магнус целует Алека.

Это было намного лучше, чем представлял Алек. Поцелуй был мягким и сладким, но в то же время пряным и терпким. Этого было слишком много и так же недостаточно, из-за чего голова Алека кружилась. Целовать Магнуса не было похоже на то, что он когда-либо испытывал в своей жизни – это было подобно падению в глубокую пропасть и взлету так высоко в небеса, что перехватывает дыхание. Он притянул Магнуса ближе, сталкиваясь бедрами, вызывая стон, и Алек не знал, кому именно он принадлежал.

Магнус отпрянул первым, нуждаясь в воздухе, и Алек потянулся за его губами, не желая отстраняться ни на секунду. Теперь, когда у него был Магнус, когда он его касался, он никогда не хотел его отпускать. Они, наверняка, смогли бы с этим как-то жить?

Магнус положил ладонь на грудь Алека, хихикая, когда мягко отодвинул Алека назад.

— Эй, – прошептал он, тяжело дыша. – Эй, погоди. Хочу посмотреть на тебя, – он отступил назад достаточно, чтобы видеть лицо Алека, обрамленное его ладонями. Большим пальцем очерчивал скулу, поглаживая кожу. – Прекрасный, – пробормотал он.

У Алека перехватило дыхание, и он удовлетворенно вздохнул. Он поднял руки, отражая позу Магнуса, проводя большим пальцем под глазом своего парня.

— Твои глаза еще красивее в жизни, – Магнус прильнул щекой к ладони Алека, закрывая глаза с улыбкой на лице. Эмоции переполняли его сердце, проливаясь за края его тела. – Я так сильно люблю тебя, – прошептал Алек.

— Я тоже люблю тебя. Больше всего, Александр, – Магнус открыл глаза, и Алек снова влюбился, поражаясь их глубине.

Он собирался наклониться, но остановился, улыбаясь.

— Да? – Магнус поднял брови, ухмыляясь.

— Счастливой годовщины, – Алек оставил легкий поцелуй на щеке своего парня.

— Действительно счастливой, – улыбка Магнуса грозилась порвать его лицо, но он не мог остановиться. Он наклонился и захватил губы Алека еще одним мягким поцелуем, ведя их обоих в квартиру за лацканы пиджака парня.

У них еще будет время разобраться в том, что будет дальше, но на данный момент единственное, что было у них на уме – насладиться любовью, которую разделяли.

***

_**2 года спустя** _

— Алек, перестань двигаться или Богом клянусь.

Алек закатил глаза, но замер, пока Саймон поправлял его бабочку. Но не прошло и пары секунд, как его снова ругали, когда он переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Прости! – извинился Алек, поднимая руки. – Я нервничаю, отстань.

Саймон покачал головой, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Алек снова закатил глаза.

— Прошу прощения, но это твоя работа, как моего шафера, помогать мне, когда я нервничаю, а не, – он махнул рукой, – то, что ты там делал. 

— Как твой шафер, я здесь для того, чтобы уверить, что тебе не о чем беспокоиться. И, – Саймон усмехнулся, заканчивая с бабочкой Алека и поворачивая его к зеркалу. Он улыбнулся, – ты отлично выглядишь. Твой жених не знает, что его ждет.

Алек должен признать, что и правда выглядел хорошо. Он был в кремовом смокинге, белой рубашке и черных брюках и сочетающейся бабочкой. Изабель уложила его волосы в, что называла «сексуальный беспорядок», чего Алек мог добиться просто выбираясь из кровати.

Он разгладил ткань по бокам своего пиджака, поправляя лацканы и выравнивая бабочку. Он знал, что Саймон прав, и ему не о чем беспокоиться, но нервы все еще трепетали у него в животе. Потому что это было началом вечности, началом всего.

Алек ни к чему в жизни не был настолько готов.

— Я готов. Последний совет? – он повернулся к Саймону с улыбкой.

— Заполучи своего мужчину, Лайтвуд, – усмехнулся Саймон.

Зал выглядел великолепно – учитывая, что Магнус сам планировал свадьбу, с помощью Изабель, с которой они сблизились за последние два года. Они выбрали золотые и синие цвета, которые обычно не сочетались, но Магнусу это как-то удалось, что было очень красиво. Проход к алтарю был покрыт кремовой дорожкой, золотые и синие лепестки усеяны по всей длине. В конце каждого ряда стульев был букет, сочетающийся с цветами в нагрудных карманах у Алека и Магнуса, и которые держали Изабель, Катарина и Клэри. Гирлянды были развешаны вдоль крыши, освещая комнату теплым мягким светом. 

Алек встал у алтаря, Саймон рядом с ним. Он также мог видеть семью Магнуса, как и свою, сидящих на своих местах, ободряюще ему улыбаясь. Он поймал взгляд отчима Магнуса – Люка, который ему подмигнул. Алек улыбнулся в ответ.

Слишком скоро музыка заполнила небольшой зал.

Изабель шла по проходу первой, она выглядела невероятно красиво в золотом, идеально сидящем платье. Она сияющее улыбнулась Алеку и поцеловала в щеку, прежде чем встать напротив своего мужа. Затем шла лучшая подруга Магнуса – Катарина – в идентичном Изабель платье. Она игриво подмигнула Алеку, прежде чем занять свое место в центре, готовая провести церемонию.

Все встали, ожидая прибытия жениха, смотря на дверь в конце помещения.

Магнус вышел, и у Алека сперло дыхание, словно он впервые видит Магнуса.

Он был одет в почти такой же, как у Алека костюм, хотя его пиджак был ушит блестками, а на внешнем шве брюк была золотая полоска пайеток. Его волосы уложены шипами с золотыми прядками, сочетающимися с подводкой на глазах, из-за чего его вид еще пленял больше. Алек мог видеть со своего места слезы, уже появляющиеся в глазах Магнуса.

Саймон сжал его локоть, заставляя сморгнуть собственные слезы.

— Дыши, Алек, – он сделал, как было сказано, не подозревая, что вообще затаил дыхание.

Магнус шел по проходу до алтаря, его сестра Клэри держала его за руку, одетая в такое же платье, как и другие девушки. Она сияла рядом с Магнусом, крепко сжимая его ладонь.

Алек не мог понять, как ему так повезло, время замедлялось, когда он пытался все это осознать. Как череда событий привела его к этому моменту, к женитьбе на любимом мужчине. Как повышение Алека первоначально привело его в Нью-Йорк, а потом заставило его там остаться, когда Алдетри понял, как много талантов там было. Как он предложил Алеку новый контракт, позволяющий работать в Нью-Йорке, возвращаясь в Лондон лишь на ежегодные собрания. Как легко ему дался переезд из Лондона в Америку, съезжаясь с Магнусом и их двумя котами. Как после того дня, все шло тихо и мирно, и вдруг они одновременно делают друг другу предложение, плача и смеясь, перебивая друг друга.

Как этот судьбоносный день, когда Алек решил сделать ретвит одного из постов Магнуса, привел его тому, что он стал счастливейшим человеком на Земле.

Магнус дошел до алтаря, и Алек спустился, чтобы подать ему руку, помогая подняться. Ответная улыбка Магнуса лишила Алека дыхания.

Они стояли, держась за руки, Магнус крепко сжимал пальцы, Алек отвечал тем же, пока Катарина вела церемонию. Алек бы солгал, сказав, что услышал каждое сказанное ей слово, слишком занят Магнусом, чтобы заметить что-то еще. Однако он был во внимании, когда пришло время клятв. Они решили написать свои собственные, но не поделились ими с кем-то заранее.

Магнус был первым, вытаскивая подготовленный лист из кармана пиджака. Он развернул бумагу трясущимися руками, бросая взгляд на Алека, который лукаво ему улыбнулся.

— Я долго сидел и размышлял о том, что я должен написать. Я знал, что люблю тебя, это очевидно, но не знал, как выразить это словами. Так что я просмотрел одни из наших первых мейлов и провел весь день, перечитывая их, – Алек рассмеялся, нежно покачивая головой. – Я подумал, что прочитать самый первый, который ты мне прислал, будет уместно.

_Дорогой Магнус,_

_Это Алек, из Твиттера. Я уже некоторое время слежу за тобой и всегда хотел с тобой заговорить, но слишком нервничал. Следил на Твиттере в смысле, а не в реальной жизни. Это было бы жутко. Хотя я уверен, что мы живем в разных странах. Во всяком случае, я Алек и надеюсь, что после этого отвратительного мейла ты все еще захочешь быть моим другом._

_Алек_

Все помещение разразилось смехом, и лицо Алека вспыхнуло, но он все равно улыбнулся, потому что вспомнил, как отправил мейл и пожалел об этом минутой позже, думая, что Магнус никогда с ним не заговорит. Но он ошибался.

— Это, возможно, мое любимое письмо которое я когда-либо от тебя получал, Александр. Но будучи моими любимым и первым, оно также особенное для меня потому, что именно тогда я осознал, что влюблен в тебя, – Алек почувствовал слезы прежде, чем они стекли по его щекам, и он задохнулся всхлипом, улыбаясь так сильно, что едва мог видеть. – Так что, Александр Лайтвуд, я хочу официально поблагодарить тебя за этот отвратительный мейл и искренне, от всего сердца, выразить, насколько мне не терпится провести с тобой остаток моей жизни.

Алек качает головой, пытаясь собраться. Он выдыхает, поспешно вытирая слезы со щек. Он достал собственный листок из кармана, держа Магнуса за руку, пока читал. 

— Магнус, я полюбил тебя прежде, чем узнал. До тебя я никогда не верил в настоящую любовь и соулмейтов, но я счастлив сообщить, что нашел обе эти вещи в тебе. С самого первого раза, когда увидел тебя в своих уведомлениях, я знал, что попал, а когда ты ответил на мой мейл? Что ж, можно сказать, что я давно планировал эту свадьбу, – повсюду раздались смешки, и Магнус улыбнулся. – Я тоже просмотрел наши старые переписки, когда писал клятву. Оглядываясь назад и видя, как мы влюбились, было, словно я снова влюбился. Мне особенно понравилось одно сообщение. Оно было отправлено после нашего звонка в скайпе, когда я, наконец, набрался смелости и рассказал тебе о своих чувствах.

_Александр, никогда раньше я не думал, что мы зайдем так далеко, но я так счастлив, что мы это сделали. Я каждый день на протяжении всего года надеялся, что это станет чем-то, и теперь, когда это случилось, я не могу выразить, как счастлив. Мне все равно на разделяющие нас мили, потому что я знаю, что однажды их не будет, и будем только мы с тобой. До тех пор, я буду терпеливо ждать. Спокойной ночи, любовь моя._

По щекам Магнуса текли слезы, и Алек знал, что если оглянется вокруг, то увидит идентичную картину. Он отложил бумагу, беря Магнуса за руки.

— Я хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что никогда не сдавался, несмотря на все мили между нами. Я люблю тебя больше, чем тогда, и завтра я буду любить тебя больше, чем сейчас. Ты моя вечность, Магнус Бейн.

— Хорошо, что у меня водостойкая тушь, – слезливо рассмеялся Магнус, Алек подхватил его смех, как и их друзья и семьи.

Они обменялись кольцами, и Алек наконец-то смог поцеловать жениха. Поцеловать своего мужа.

Найти Магнуса казалось уникальным событием, происходящим раз в жизни. Но теперь, видя их жизни, раскинувшиеся перед ними, Алек не мог дождаться всего остального. 


End file.
